Can't Win Them All
Can't Win Them All is the fifth episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. It is the second episode of the Five Fingers of Poison story arc. Synopsis Theo has been the best and fastest learner at everything. His confidence is smashed when he is made a fool in a battle against Gakko. Theo gives up and doesn't see the point in anything. Casey and Lily try to protect the city from the mischievous Gakko as RJ trains Theo. The battle worsens for Casey and Lily. In order to save his friends, Theo must regain his confidence. Plot The teens are inside the apartment. Casey and Lily have Theo in a hold. Theo: Come on! Is this is the best you can do? Lily: Stop your jabbering and just get out of it, if you can. Casey: If being the operative word here. Theo: You got to be kidding me. Theo broke out of the move and did a jubilant little jig with his victory. Inside Dai Shi's lair, Stingerella comments on the demise of Rantipede, mentioning he shouldn't have taken the Rangers so lightly. Gakko mocks Rantipede and Naja tells him he shouldn't mock a fellow warrior. Gakko is ready to take on the Rangers. Camille appears. Camille had been listening to them. Camille tells Gakko he will be given the chance to prove himself. Gakko transform into monster form and is very eager to take on the Rangers. Inside Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor, Theo is practically running the place on his own. Theo walks in spinning pizzas and gets them to land on the correct table. His friends are impressed. Casey, Lily, and Fran all wondered how Theo can help them. RJ wonders if he only needs one employee, but quickly tells everyone he is only joking. Lily's, Casey's, and Theo's morphers go off and they take off. RJ slowly backs into the kitchen and Fran realizes she is on her own once more. Gakko is in the city, on the walls of the building looking in. The teens arrive in the city and quickly spot Gakko. The teens morph. Gakko walks down the side of the building to the ground. The Rangers and Gakko battle. The Rangers do well against Gakko, so Gakko returns to the side of the building and challenges the Rangers. Red Ranger attempts to battle Gakko on the side of the building, but he soon falls to the ground. Blue Ranger decides to take on Gakko, but meets the same fate. Gakko leaves, happy with having beat the Rangers. Blue Ranger is upset as he has lost, something he is not use to. Inside the pizza parlor, Theo is sitting and moodily eating his pizza. Something Lily and Casey have noticed. Lily and Casey walk over to Theo. Lily sits across from Theo and tries to talk to him, but Theo doesn't change his attitude. Casey and Lily switch places. After telling Theo that Lily is too peppy, Casey tries to talk to Theo. Casey tells Theo it may not be his business, but Theo couldn't give up after losing to Gakko. Theo tells Casey he is right, it isn't any of business and if Theo wants to go, he will. Theo then gets up and leaves. Inside Dai Shi's lair, Stingerella goes to see Gakko. Stingerella lets Gakko know that Dai Shi is angry at Gakko for not destroying the Rangers. Gakko is not concern and is about to tell Stingerella what he would let Dai Shi know, when Dai Shi and Camille walks in. Gakko quickly changes his attitude. Dai Shi is very angry and tells Gakko that if he doesn't destroy the Rangers, he will make new boots using his skin. Camille giggles over this idea until Dai Shi tells her that he would use her skin as well. Camille remarks she has done nothing. Dai Shi, walking out, tells her exactly. Camille follows Dai Shi out. Stingerella tells Gakko that she had warn him about Dai Shi being angry. Gakko sets out to correct his error. Inside the apartment, RJ is dancing. When he is done with his number, he notices Theo just sitting and staring off into space. RJ walks up to him and asks him if he is working. Theo replies no. Theo has no interest in anything since he lost to Gakko. RJ decides to take matters into his own hands. RJ tells Theo they are going to train and tells him to grab his chair. Meanwhile, Camille, Gakko, and several Rinshi entered the city. Casey and Lily soon show up as well. Casey and Lily battle the Rinshi and Gakko. Casey and Lily have a difficult time and need Theo. Casey contacts RJ to let him know. RJ tells them they will have to battle on their own. RJ is training Theo. In the woods, Theo's training involves climbing a rope up a very tall tree. Then walking across a plank between two trees, and finally juggling oranges. All while RJ gives instructions from his chair. In the city, Casey and Lily continue to have a difficult time in their battle as Camille has join in the battle as well. Theo continues with his training, but eventually gives up. RJ tells Theo that before Gakko had defeated him, he had all the confidence in the world. RJ tells Theo that confidence is a state of mind. Theo doesn't know how to get his confidence back. RJ tells Theo that he has all the time in the world, but he doesn't know about Casey and Lily. Concern for his friends makes Theo try harder and soon enough his confidence is back. Back in the city Lily and Casey continue to struggle n their battle against Gakko and Camille. Lily and Casey morph and the battle continues. Gakko goes back to the side of the building. Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger are below. Blue Ranger arrives and battles Gakko on the side of the building. Blue Ranger does really well against Gakko. Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger are happy to see Blue Ranger has gotten his confidence. Blue Ranger battles Gakko and he falls to the ground. The battle continues on the ground. Blue Ranger battles Gakko as Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger watch. Blue Ranger defeats Gakko, but it is for a short time. Gakko grows to giant size. Camille and Flit watch the battle. Flit comments on the battle. The Rangers formed their Jungle Pride Megazord. The Rangers battle Gakko and eventually destroy him. Camille is not looking forward to telling Dai Shi of Gakko's failure. Inside Dai Shi's lair, Dai Shi is very angry. Stingerella, Naja, and Today stand and face his wrath. Dai Shi yells at them that he has never seen such weakness. Dai Shi is considering taking them out himself and sparing the Rangers the trouble. Camille laughs and states she wouldn't have a problem with that. Dai Shi yells at Camille that she is not far from extermination herself. Dai Shi storms off and Camille is fearful. Back at the pizza parlor, Theo is back to flipping pizzas and his friends are admiring Theo that his confidence is back. RJ is happy to have his employee back. One of the pizzas fall on Theo's face. Theo removes it and tells them he is also only human. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith - Casey Rhodes *Anna Hutchison - Lily Chilman *Aljin Abella - Theo Martin *David de Lautour - Robert James *Sarah Thomson - Fran *Bede Skinner - Jarrod *Holly Shanahan - Camille Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan - Dai Shi *Kelson Henderson - Flit *Richard Simpson - Naja *Sarah Somerville - Stingerella *Bruce Hopkins - Gakko *Adam Gardiner - Toady See Also (fight footage & story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury